Le Fantôme de Noël
by LyraGates
Summary: Après sa mort, Frisk reviens sous forme de squelette et vie parmi les Monstre. Malheureusement (ou heureusement), il a tout oublié de sa vie d'humain... [Petite Fic de Noël]


_**Je dédie cette fic à ma petite amie.**_

 _ **A elle qui me supporte et me soutient, à elle qui corrige mes fautes et mes faux pas, à elle que j'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme... Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des choses uniquement mignonnes mais je voulais quand même t'offrir cette fic pour Noël (avec quelques jours de retard sorry). J'espère que l'on sera encore ensemble pour les 50 années qui suivent comme ça je pourrais t'écrire encore 50 petites fic mignonnes !**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Undertale ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Toby Fox.**

 **Un immense merci à l'artiste Noenoeh qui a réalisé l'image de couverture de cette fic ! (Allez le suivre sur Insta : nonowbl et sur Tumblr !)**

 **Cette fic prends forme dans une partie pacifiste quelconque...**

* * *

 **Le** **Fantôme** **de Noël**

* * *

 _L'âme est brumeuse, le monde est noir, la grotte est sombre ;_

 _Les formes de la nuit vont et viennent dans l'ombre ;_

 _Et eux, pâles, ils pleurent._

 _Ils pleurent l'enfant qui est tombé ;_

 _L'enfant qui a marché ;_

 _L'enfant qu'ils ont aimé ;_

 _L'enfant qu'ils ont protégé._

 _Ils pleurent l'enfant,_

 _Car l'enfant n'est plus._

* * *

Sans traîne des pieds. Il a encore du mal à croire ce qu'il vient de se passer... Devant lui se trouve Papyrus qui essaye de rester droit à côté du mur. Son frère semble vide de toute vie, de toute joie. Comme si tout ce qui le rendait si énergique avait quitté son corps. Il ressemblait à un cadavre plus qu'à l'habituel squelette exubérant...

Sans se dit qu'il ne devait pas avoir meilleure mine...

Et il y avait Toriel... La mère de l'enfant. Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'elle se considérait.

Une mère qui avait recueilli l'enfant après son arrivée dans l'Underground. Une mère qui l'avait nourri et aimé. Qui avait essayé de le protéger... Puis qui l'avait laissé partir. Pour qu'il rentre chez lui.

Elle l'avait confié à Sans. Et Sans l'avait guidé. Il l'avait surveillé. Il avait tenu sa promesse. Jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à la fin.

Mais l'Underground n'était pas fait pour les humains. Et aujourd'hui, Toriel enterrait son enfant. Encore.

Frisk était jeune. Il était pur et innocent. Il n'était qu'amour et pitié. Et il était désormais mort.

Et Toriel, muette, était assise sur le sol devant la tombe. Dans les ténèbres des Ruins qui se refermaient sur elle et sur son cœur.

Quel mot pouvait traduire ce qu'elle ressentait ? Il y avait un mot pour ceux qui perdaient leurs parents. Il y en avait un pour ceux qui perdaient leur époux. Mais quand on perdait son enfant... Il n'y avait pas de nom.

Quel nom donner à un parent qui borde son gamin au cimetière ? Cela n'existe pas, car il ne devrait exister tant de malheur, tant de douleur. Comme si Mère-Nature elle-même ne pouvait concevoir un parent qui n'a plus d'enfant. Or pour Toriel, pour cette mère, cette douleur était bien réelle.

Et c'était la douleur de trop.

Sans aurait voulu dire quelque chose. Prendre cette femme dans ses bras et consoler sa peine. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Pas après avoir brisé sa promesse. Frisk était mort. Il n'avait pas su protéger cet enfant.

Il revoyait encore l'humain marcher dans la neige, ses petits pas à peine plus bruyants que les siens. Il le revoyait jouer avec Papyrus. Faire des énigmes. Ah ça... L'enfant était doué pour les énigmes ! Il aurait fait un bon Monstre...

Papyrus s'approcha de son frère de sa démarche chancelante, comme si le moindre souffle de vent aurait pu briser ses os. Ils devaient partir. Laisser Toriel à sa peine comme elle le leur avait demandé, ne plus jamais revenir. Les Ruins seraient à nouveau scellées. Et plus aucun Monstre ne pourrait y vivre. Personne, à part une mère endeuillée qui pleurerait la mort de son enfant...

Sans et Papyrus auraient la lourde tâche d'apporter la nouvelle de la mort de Frisk à Snowdin. Les Monstres qui avaient connu l'humain en seront surement dévastés.

C'était à Sans de le faire. Pour se punir de n'avoir pu protéger l'enfant.

Alors que les squelettes allaient s'en aller, Sans se tourna une dernière fois vers son amie.

-Toriel...

La femme leva une main autoritaire. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement dans la fourrure de sa joue. Sans se tut. La mort dans l'âme, il se dit qu'il ne pourrait surement plus jamais partager de bonnes blagues à travers la porte des Ruins désormais.

Faisant demi-tour en silence, le petit squelette se cogna contre les jambes de son frère.

Ne cherchant même pas à se plaindre, il le contourna et s'éloigna en le tirant par la main.

-Sans...

-Pap' vient.

Un bruit étrange se fit entendre dans la grotte, attirant l'attention du squelette qui tourna la tête vers Toriel.

Et vers la tombe.

-Qu...!

Les trois Monstres reculèrent de stupeur ! Devant Toriel, au pied de la petite tombe, le sol remuait étrangement !

* * *

Sous le regard choqué des Monstres présents, une petite main squelettique sortit de la bosse de terre fraîchement retournée, comme cherchant un air qu'elle ne pouvait respirer.

Une main à laquelle était rattaché un bras, et la manche d'un pull bleu ! Sous les yeux écarquillés de Sans, Papyrus et Toriel, un petit squelette au crâne tout chauve émergea de la tombe en secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de la terre.

Se mettant debout sur ses petites jambes fragiles, l'enfant squelette épousseta son pull aux rayures violettes si reconnaissables et son petit short marron. Puis il releva son visage vers son public et tous purent reconnaître ses traits malgré l'absence de peau.

-Frisk !

Les Monstres se jetèrent sur l'enfant et le serrèrent dans leurs bras en pleurant toutes les larmes qui leur restaient encore.

Toriel criait le nom de son enfant comme si cela pouvait le rendre encore plus réel tandis que Papyrus pleurait de joie et de soulagement et que Sans laissait échapper son soulagement et son incompréhension sous forme d'un flot salé.

-Mais... Mais comment ? Tu... C'est devenu un squelette !

Toriel s'écarta un peu de son enfant pour l'observer, les yeux brillants de toute part sous l'émotion. C'est là qu'elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Frisk la regardait... de ses yeux de squelette... mais ne semblait pas la voir. Du moins pas comme il en avait l'habitude.

-Frisk ? La voix de Toriel rata une note ce qui alerta les deux autres squelettes. Qu'y a-t-il ?

L'enfant squelette regarda Toriel un moment avant de demander de sa voix juvénile.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

* * *

Sans s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée de sa maison et se pencha pour essayer d'écouter à travers la large pièce de bois. Pas un bruit... Avec un peu de chance, ils étaient partis...

Le squelette à l'épaisse doudoune bleue à fourrure tourna la poignée et entrouvrit la porte avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans l'entrée. La lumière était allumée ce qui était mauvais signe... Mais au vu de l'odeur de spaghettis qui venait de la cuisine, tout était à parier que la voie était à moitié libre.

Bravant tous les dangers, Sans posa un pied dans le salon et enleva son lourd manteau qu'il accrocha au mur avant de se mouvoir silencieusement vers les escaliers.

Mais pas assez silencieusement malheureusement...

-Grand frère Sans !

Sans jura entre ses dents (il aurait du se téléreporter...) avant de se retourner vers le petit squelette au pull bleu avec un grand sourire.

-Hey Kiddo ! T'as passé une bonne journée ?

L'enfant se jeta dans les bras de son frère squelette avant de laisser courir un sourire satisfait sur son petit crâne. Sans prit cela pour un oui et serra le plus jeune en se parant d'un petit sourire en coin.

-Saaaaaaaaaaaans !

Sans sursauta en entendant la voix de son frère depuis la cuisine. Trop tard pour courir se cacher jusqu'à sa chambre et il ne pouvait pas se téléporter avec l'enfant dans ses bras.

Papyrus apparu dans le salon, un tablier rose à fleurs autour de ses os et une spatule à la main.

-Sans tu es en retard ! Où étais-tu ?!

-Pap' je... heu...

-Tu étais encore chez Grillby avoue ! Tu as failli rater notre répétition spéciale du repas de Noël !

-Pitié Pap'... On a déjà fait une répèt' hier ! Pas la peine d'en faire tout les deux jours !

Sans eu beau protester autant qu'il voulut, il dut quand même s'asseoir à table avec Frisk pour répéter le déroulement du repas. Papyrus était très à cheval sur cette fête et détestait qu'on ne soit pas aussi sérieux que lui. Bien sûr son enthousiasme faisait plaisir à voir et Sans ne lui en voulait pas vraiment.

Frisk s'amusait à balancer ses pieds depuis la chaise trop grande. Il avait droit à deux gros coussins rehausseurs pour lui permettre d'être assez grand pour voir le dessus de la table et attendait impatiemment que son frère se serve son assiette imaginaire.

C'était devenu une tradition chez la famille Squelleton de répéter Noël quelques jours avant le jour J. Sans et Frisk s'occupaient de la décoration (enfin quand Sans n'avait pas la flemme) et Papyrus faisait la cuisine, souvent aidée par Madame Toriel, la voisine.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq mois que Frisk avait rejoint la famille Squeletton. L'enfant était plein de joie et de gentillesse, s'intéressant à ce que faisaient ses frères et les aidant même souvent dans leur travail. Il avait aussi commencé à aller à l'école des petits monstres avec son nouveau meilleur ami, Monster Kid.

En parlant des autres Monstres... Personne ne savait qui était réellement Frisk. Tous pensaient qu'il était vraiment le frère de Sans et Papyrus... Ou alors ils avaient compris, mais ne disaient rien. C'était mieux ainsi. Après tout Frisk n'avait plus aucun souvenir de sa vie humaine, pourquoi l'embêter avec ça ? Il pouvait vivre heureux parmi les Monstres avec Sans, Papyrus et Toriel. Le reste importait peu...

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit dans la pièce et Sans en profita pour fuir son frère et aller ouvrir.

-Salut Toriel ! Tu tombes bien.

La grande femme à la fourrure blanche entra dans la maison en secouant son manteau plein de neige puis rendit le salut à Sans avant de s'approcher de la table.

-Papyrus ! Je vois que tu travailles dur. Un coup de patte ?

-Avec plaisir Toriel !

Sans râla en comprenant que son sauveur était en fait son deuxième bourreau et repris sa place à table. Frisk en profita pour se rapprocher de lui. Il y avait toujours eu un certain malaise entre l'enfant et la femme depuis... depuis ce jour. Frisk n'était pas très bavard sur le sujet et Toriel... Toriel faisait avec. Elle qui ne pouvait se résoudre à prendre ses distance avec son enfant, elle subissait ce mal-être en silence. Sans frotta sa main osseuse sur le crâne de Frisk avec affection. Certes leur famille était un peu étrange... Mais il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

* * *

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour d'école avant Noël ! Frisk était excité comme une puce ! Il attrapa son bonnet de laine et ses gants qu'il enfila à la va-vite avant de se précipiter vers la porte.

-Hey là Kiddo ! Le rappela Sans. Et ton écharpe !

Frisk fit demi-tour sans ralentir et se planta devant son grand frère en sautillant.

-Arrête de bouger !

Sans attrapa l'écharpe bleue et violette pour la mettre au gamin qui ne tenait plus en place. Frisk tourna sur lui même à toute vitesse pour que Sans lui enroule l'écharpe qui était cinq fois trop grande. Une fois tout emmitouflé de son écharpe signée Toriel, Frisk ouvrit la porte et s'élança dehors.

Il ne fit pas trois pas qu'il se prit les pieds dans un bout de son écharpe et s'étala dans la neige.

Rigolant devant la vue de son ami le crâne plein de poudreuse, Monster Kid s'approcha de lui en trottinant.

-Frisk, Frisk ! Attention ça gliss...

Kid glissa et tomba dans la neige à côté de son ami.

Riant de bon cœur, les deux enfants se relevèrent pour partir vers l'école, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Une fois devant l'école, leur bonne humeur fut malheureusement de courte durée. Car en passant le petit portail ils se retrouvèrent face à une montagne de muscle.

Frisk leva les yeux très haut pour rencontrer le regard d'une grande fille aux longs cheveux bruns et à la peau écailleuse.

-Salut Susie. Dis le petit Squelette sans s'inquiéter que tous les autres enfants courussent se cacher.

La dénommée Susie leur fit un sourire dévoilant sa mâchoire de crocodile.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens... Mais si ce n'est pas notre petit Os à ronger !

Kid trembla en se collant à Frisk comme une princesse à son preux chevalier.

Frisk pour sa part offrit un sourire rayonnant à Susie comme s'il ne voyait pas le danger que pouvait représenter cette élève de primaire et lui demanda le plus sereinement du monde.

-C'est bientôt Noël ! Qu'est-ce que tu as commandé comme ça...

-La ferme le cure-dents je ne t'ai pas sonné !

Susie repoussa Frisk d'un geste qui aurait pu l'assommer sur le coup puis entra dans le bâtiment sans demander son reste.

Frisk épousseta son pull rayé avant de se retourner vers son ami inquiet et de lui offrir le même genre de sourire. Puis il attrapa la main de Kid qui tremblait encore un peu et entra dans l'école à la suite de la fille violette.

* * *

Les cours furent intéressants, mais malheureusement pour la pauvre professeure Alphys, les élèves avaient trop hâte de rentrer chez eux pour les vacances pour être vraiment concentrés !

Enfin, la cloche sonna et les élèves sortirent dans des éclats de joie ! Tous parlaient de leurs vacances, de leur futur cadeau, de la neige et de leur famille !

-Du coup c'est toujours d'accord pour le réveillon Frisk ? Papa et moi on peut venir ?

Avant que Frisk ne réponde, les deux amis passèrent devant un groupe d'enfant réuni autour de Susie.

Si Monster Kid voulut s'éloigner, la curiosité de Frisk fut piquée et il s'approcha innocemment.

-C'est vrai Susie ? Tu es vraiment entré dans les Ruins ?

La personne qui avait posé cette question était une jeune renne aux bois décoré de boules de Noël et de guirlandes.

-Ouais ! Même que j'ai vu le Spectre des Ruins !

Cette révélation apporta un vent froid sur l'assemblé.

-Le Spectre existe vraiment ?! s'écria un petit lapin.

-Moi ma maman m'a dit que les Ruins étaient vide et que plus personne ne pouvait y aller depuis des mois ! continua un autre.

-Frisk... Viens on s'en va...

Kid voulu tirer discrètement son ami trop curieux, mais ce fut sans compté sur l'attention que leur porta soudainement Susie. Kid avala de travers... Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Susie s'en prenne à eux... et pourquoi Frisk n'en avait pas peur comme tout le monde ?!

-Hey les nains ! s'écria Susie avec un regard mauvais. Qu'est-ce qui à ? Vous voulez aussi entendre mes exploits dans les Ruins ?

Susie bomba le torse comme si elle était une super héroïne (ou une super méchante) et beaucoup durent être impressionnés par ses paroles. Beaucoup... mais pas Frisk. Le petit Squelette ouvrit la bouche puis laissa échapper un :

-Menteuse.

Un silence pesant se fit soudainement dans la cour. Tous, se tournèrent vers le petit Squelette comme s'il avait dit un mot interdit.

Susie sembla perdre de sa couleur pendant un instant, son visage s'assombrissant dangereusement. Tous s'écartèrent d'elle avec frayeur et elle profita de l'allée ainsi créée pour avancer jusqu'à Frisk. D'une main, elle attrapa le petit Squelette et le souleva du sol pour le rapprocher le plus possible de son visage.

-T'as dit quoi le cure-dent ? Tu m'as traitée de menteuse ?!

-Oui.

Frisk répondit sans une once d'hésitation ou de peur.

-Les Ruins sont vides. C'est Grand Frère Sans qui me l'a dit.

-Ben ton frère il a tord ! cria Susie en projetant Frisk sur le sol. Moi j'y suis allée dans les Ruins et je l'ai vu le spectre ! Et si tu ne me crois pas, t'as qu'à y aller toi-même !

Frisk disparu dans une pille de poudreuse avant de faire réapparaître son crâne plein de neige. Susie eut un rire mauvais en s'éloignant.

-Mais ce n'est pas une demie-portion comme toi qui auras le courage d'explorer les Ruins tiens !

Le groupe s'éloigna en rigolant et bientôt tous les élèves avaient quitté la cour de l'école. Kid s'approcha de Frisk, cherchant à l'aider à se relever même s'il n'avait pas de bras.

-Ça va aller Frisk ? Rien de casser ?

Frisk émergea complètement de sa pille de neige avant d'épousseter son pull et son écharpe.

-Quelle idiote cette Susie ! Si j'étais plus grand, je lui aurais dit de se taire ! commença à se plaindre Kid. Je lui aurais montré mes muscles comme ça et... tout en parlant Monster Kid voulu bomber son torse et marcha sur une plaque de verglas qui le fit chanceler. Il trembla, se courba et serra les dents avant de reprendre son équilibre et rester debout. Il ouvrit un œil... puis l'autre.

-Hey t'as vu ! Je ne suis pas tombé !

Frisk n'écoutait déjà plus son ami... Il réfléchissait... Voyant que son ami n'était pas impressionné par son exploit, Kid commença à s'inquiéter.

-Frisk ? Ça va ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas répondre au défi de Susie ?!

Mais Frisk ne l'écoutait plus. D'un pas assuré, il commença à quitter la cour de l'école, Kid sur ses talons.

-Frisk ?

Le petit squelette continua de marcher en silence, traversant le village jusqu'à sa sortie. Direction les Ruins.

-FRISK !

Kid se plaça devant son ami, le forçant à s'arrêter.

-Arrête on ne peut pas aller dans les Ruins ! C'est interdit ! On va se faire disputer !

-Alors, ne viens pas. Lui répondit le petit squelette en essayant quand même de passer.

Kid se plaça à nouveau sur son chemin.

-En plus je suis sûr que Susie a menti ! Pourquoi un monstre serait resté dans les Ruins alors qu'elles sont interdites ? Et puis un spectre c'est un fantôme non ? Personne n'a peur des fantômes ici !

Frisk s'arrêta, semblant réfléchir à ce que lui disait son ami. Il releva sa petite tête vers lui.

-Alors il faut demander à un fantôme.

Et le petit squelette fit demi-tour afin de retraverser le village en sens inverse. Kid n'était pas sur de comprendre ou voulait en venir son ami, mais il le suivit quand même, content de s'éloigner des Ruins effrayantes.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent ainsi Waterfall et marchèrent jusqu'à une petite maison tordue qui semblait pleurer sur elle même. Sur la boite aux lettres était inscrit un nom, à moitié effacé : Napstablook.

Frisk frappa à la porte et attendit que le petit fantôme vienne lui ouvrir.

-Frisk ? Kid ? Entrez, entrez.

Napsta s'écarta pour leur permettre de passer la porte et flotta jusqu'à son salon.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ! Vous êtes ici pour chiller ?

Frisk fit un "non" énergique de la tête tandis que Kid s'occupait de fouiller dans les Vinyl du petit fantôme comme à son habitude.

-Ho ? Pas pour chiller ? demanda Napsta. Pour manger peut-être ? J'ai fait des cookies fantômes.

Frisk fit un nouveau "non" de la tête, regardant Napsta dans les yeux.

-Mmm... Alors... C'est pour venir écouter mes blagues ?

Frisk se dit que cela pourrait durer longtemps comme ça. Comme disait Sans : "Pour se faire comprendre, c'est bien de dire des mots."!

-On veut savoir s'il y a vraiment un spectre dans les Ruins.

Napstablook trembla subitement. Devenant de plus en plus pâle, presque invisible. Il avait l'air mort de peur.

-Qu-qu-qui vous a p-p-parlé du s-s-spectre ?! demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-C'est Susie ! cria Kid. Elle dit qu'elle a vu le spectre pleurer dans les Ruins !

Frisk regarda Napsta intensément. Il savait quelque chose, c'était évident. Le regard du petit squelette fit pression sur le fantôme jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne panique totalement.

-N-n-ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je refuse de retourner l-l-là-bas ! J-Je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette c-c-chose, mais ce n'est pas un f-f-fantôme !

Kid commença à avoir de plus en plus peur.

-M-m,-mais... qu'est-ce que c'est si ce n'est pas un fantôme ?

-Je ne sais pas ! cria Napstablook. J'ai déjà accepté une fois d'aller voir, je ne veux p-p-plus en entendre parler ! S-s-sortez !

Napstablook tremblait de toute part même sans corps physique. Les enfants sortirent avant qu'il ne disparaisse totalement et se retrouvèrent donc dehors sans vraiment trop savoir quoi penser...

-J-j-je crois qu'il a vraiment peur de ce qu'il y a dans les Ruins non ? demanda Kid en tremblant aussi.

Frisk ne répondit pas. Il réfléchissait... Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il entendit une voix familière l'appeler.

-Frisk ? Kid ? Que faites-vous ici ?

-Madame Toriel ! s'écria le Monster Kid avant de courir vers elle et de tomber devant ses pieds.

Toriel l'aida à se relever puis jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours.

-Vous rendiez visite à M. NapstaBlook ? C'est bien d'aller voir ses amis avant les fêtes !

-Et vous Madames ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda le petit dragon.

Tandis que Toriel lui expliquait qu'elle était allée cueillir des fleurs bleues pour décorer son sapin de Noël, Frisk s'avança timidement.

En le voyant ainsi approcher, Toriel lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Un sourire faux.

-Bonjour Frisk.

Bonjour Madame...

Frisk lui répondit en se cachant dans son écharpe. Toriel tiqua à l'appellation et son sourire se fit encore plus triste.

-Tu aimes ton écharpe ? Je l'ai peut-être faite un peu grande...

Frisk fit un signe de la tête à mis chemin entre un "oui" et un "non". Kid, loin de comprendre le malaise de son ami et de la gentille voisine, décida de faire la conversation.

-Madame Toriel ? Dites, vous savez ce qu'il y a dans les Ruins ?

Le visage de Toriel se figea soudainement et une ombre passa dans ses yeux avant de redevenir normale.

-Il n'y a rien dans les Ruins. Nous les avons fermés il y a cinq mois maintenant et personne n'y va plus.

-Mais Susie dit qu'il y a un spectre là-bas ! Et Mr Napstablook à dis qu'il l'avait vu aussi !

Toriel soupira avant de se mettre à genoux pour se retrouver à la hauteur des enfants.

-Écoutez... Nous aussi nous avons entendu ses rumeurs. Nous sommes partis voir avec Sans, Papyrus et Undyne. Il n'y a rien dans les Ruins. M. Napstablook avait déjà peur avant de rentrer dans les Ruins, il s'est trompé c'est tout.

-Mais...

-Kid. Le repris la femme. Il n'y a rien dans les Ruins. Rien.

Son regard se tourna alors vers Frisk avant qu'elle ne se relève en prenant Kid par la main.

-Allez. Je vous ramène chez vous.

Elle passa à côté de Frisk pour lui prendre aussi la main, mais ce dernier se tourna pour marcher devant. La main de Toriel retomba contre son corps. Elle se demanda quand cette douleur finirait par disparaître... Quand arrêterait-elle de voir Frisk comme son enfant qui ne se souvenait plus d'elle. Le seul spectre qui existait vraiment était celui du souvenir de son fils qui serrait son cœur.

* * *

Frsik ouvrit la porte avec douceur. Pas un grincement ne se fit entendre. Il glissa sur le sol, évitant ainsi que ses os ne claquent sur le parquet, et traversa tout le salon jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison. C'était très tôt le matin du réveillon et il ne fallait pas que ses frères l'entendent sortir. Le petit squelette enfila ses chaussures et son pull, sans oublier son écharpe rayée, son bonnet à fleurs et ses moufles violettes. Puis il sortit.

Dehors l'air était froid et le plafond de la grotte était gris. Il était très très tôt.

Frisk commença à marcher quand il entendit un bruit étrange...

Apparaissant soudain d'une pille de poudreuse, Monster Kid sauta sur son ami.

-Je le savais ! cria-t-il.

-Chuuuuut !

Frisk posa ses mains squelettes emmitouflé sur la bouche de Kid pour éviter qu'il ne réveille tout le village.

-muahayerhanleyhuin. Essaya de prononcer Kid à travers les gants en baissant le ton.

Frisk, ne comprenant pas ce que lui disait son ami, fut obligé de le libérer et ce dernier put donc chuchoter de façon plus compréhensible.

-Tu vas aller dans les Ruins ! dit-il. Je le savais !

Frisk leva les yeux vers le sommet de son crâne avant de faire demi-tour et de planter là son ami. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas et préféra plutôt lui courir après pour le rattraper.

-Frisk ! Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Madame Toriel hier ! Les Ruins sont dangereuses ! On va se faire disputer si on y va !

Frisk s'arrêta net, se tournant vers Kid, il le regarda dans les yeux d'un air sévère qui ne lui allait pas du tout et lui donnait l'air de bouder.

-T'a qu'à ne pas venir. Dit-il d'une petite voix étouffée par son écharpe.

Kid écarquilla les yeux.

-Jamais ! La où tu va je vais...

Se faisant il marcha sur son manteau et fine tête première dans la neige.

Frisk le regarda se relever avec habitude et poursuivre sa phrase comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Je ne vais pas abandonner mon ami ! Je dois te protéger !

Frisk ne répondit rien, semblant touché par les dires de son ami, il rougit par dessus son squelette.

-Mais Frisk... Continua Kid. Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à aller là-bas ? C'est à cause de ce qu'a dit Susie ?

Frisk fit "non" de la tête. Puis il réfléchit. Pourquoi voulait-il aller dans les Ruins déjà ?

-Le spectre... il pleure.

Kid regarda son ami sans comprendre.

-Il... il pleure. Continua Frisk. Il est triste...

Le regard de Kid s'éclaira alors qu'il comprenait ou voulait en venir son ami.

-Oooooh ! Tu veux aller le réconforter c'est ça ! D'accord !

Frisk fit un « oui » de la tête avec un grand sourire.

Kid sourit à son tour puis s'approche de Frisk pour lui faire un câlin sans bras.

-D'accord j'ai compris ! Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi Frisk. Je viens avec toi, on va trouver se spectre et lui dire qu'il n'a plus besoin de pleurer ! Qui sait, on pourra peut-être l'adopter !

Le sourire de Frisk se fit encore plus grand et ils se dirigèrent alors vers les Ruins. Frisk était content d'avoir un meilleur ami comme Kid. Ensemble ils braveront tous les dangers !

* * *

Ils arrivèrent ainsi devant la porte fermée des Ruins. L'air semblait plus froid encore que la neige et la forêt était plus silencieuse qu'une nuit morte...

Frisk et Kid n'étaient pas très rassurés, mais ils s'avancèrent quand même vers la porte.

-Comment Susie a fait pour rentrer si la porte est fermée ? demanda Kid en essayant de pousser ladite porte.

Frisk haussa les épaules, regardant autour. Il n'y avait presque aucune trace pas, car personne ne venait ici, mais Frisk remarqua quand même une piste à peine effacée par la chute de neige de la veuille. Le petit squelette s'approcha des traces et les suivit. Elles menaient vers la droite de la porte. En face de la paroi rocheuse se trouvait un petit trou noir.

Frisk se pencha devant et sentit un souffle froid sur l'os de sa main. Il se pencha encore plus, posant son oreille contre le trou et essayant d'écouter...

Monster Kid, qui avait compris qu'il ne pourrait forcer la porte, s'approcha de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Frisk ne répondit pas, écoutant le souffle du vent passant à travers le trou de sourit comme surement Susie l'avait fait la veille... Kid s'approcha aussi... Puis, du tréfonds des entrailles de la Terre, un long cri plaintif perça le silence des ténèbres.

Monster Kid hurla de peur et de surprise et tomba à la renverse là où il y avait déjà une grande trace de quelqu'un ayant perdu l'équilibre... Frisk s'approcha de son ami qui semblait vouloir prendre ses jambes a son coup avant de remarquer que la personne qui était surement tombée juste avant (probablement Susie). Le petit squelette aide son ami à se relever.

-S-S-Susie avait raison ! Il y a vraiment un spectre ! Vite, partons !

Il essaye de courir, mais Frisk le retient et il retombe.

-Frisk ?

Kid se retourne vers son ami qui le tiens des ses deux mains gantées. Il tremble un peu et surement pas à cause du froid... Pourtant tout dans ses yeux indique qu'il n'a pas changé d'idées.

-Kid...

La voix de Frisk est faible, mais suppliante... Monster Kid le regarde et rougit, comprenant que son ami avait besoin de lui. Et puis qui pourrait résister à cette bouille de squelette ?

Monster Kid se releva et se rapprocha de la porte.

-Bon ! On sait que le spectre est dedans... Mais comment faire pour entrer ?

Frisk s'approcha à son tour et regarda la serrure de la porte. Elle était vieille et rouillée. Frisk se dit soudain qu'il avait déjà vu une grosse clé rouillée accrochée à la ceinture de Madame Toriel...

Réfléchissant silencieusement, Frisk posa sa main sur la serrure et y fit entrer son doigt squelettique.

Ses os jouèrent dans la serrure et trouvèrent le mécanisme.

Sortant une petite langue rose de son crâne dans sa concentration, Frisk poussa sur le verrou qui lâcha un "clic" raisonnant entre les branches des arbres.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement lugubre, faisant trembler Monster Kid de tout son être. L'intérieur de la grotte était si sombre que les ténèbres semblaient presque opaques.

-O-o-ok... commença Kid. C-c-c'est parti...

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Frisk s'élançait déjà vers les ténèbres des lieux.

* * *

Les deux enfants avancèrent en silence dans le couloir glacé... Frisk accroché au manteau de son ami pour se donner du courage. Seul le souffle du vent trahissait une sortie à ce couloir lugubre...

-Ah !

Monster Kid heurta subitement quelque chose et tomba en avant. Frisk paniqua un peu et se jeta vers son ami pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas fait mal.

-C'est bon... c'est juste des... escaliers ?

En effet, en faisant plus attention à ce qui l'avait fait tomber Kid pouvait deviner des marches d'escalier sous ses fesses.

-On fait quoi Frisk ? On monte ?

Soudain, du haut des marches, s'éleva un étrange bruit. Comme une plainte ou un cri ! Monster Kid se redressa sur ses pieds d'un coup en hurlant à son tour et se cogna à Frisk.

-Il est là ! Le spectre ! Cours Frisk ! Cours !

Monster Kid crapahuta vers la sortie en tombant une bonne dizaine de fois, persuadé que son ami le suivait...

Mais Frisk n'avait pas bougé d'un os.

Reportant son attention sur la voix brisée et distordue, il se remit sur ses petites jambes de squelette et monta les marches une à une.

Il arriva finalement à ce qui semblait être l'entrée d'une maison abandonnée, toujours plongé dans le noir. Petit à petit, les yeux squelettiques de Frisk commençaient à s'habituer à la pénombre et il put discerner quelques éléments. Les murs portaient les traces d'anciens tableaux qui n'étaient plus et le sol craquait à certains endroits. Tout sentait l'humidité et le renfermé malgré le courant d'air glacial venant d'une fenêtre ouverte dont les volets claquaient dans le vide.

Et par-dessus tout ses éléments effrayants, une voix criait. Cette voix si étrange et douloureuse à entendre. Frisk sentit ses os trembler un peu plus à chaque seconde qu'il passait à écouter ce son. Avançant pourtant vers ce dernier il s'engagea dans le couloir en face de lui. Le cri se fit plus fort. Frisk pouvait sentir toute la peine et la douleur qu'il contenait. Soudain Frisk vit quelque chose bougé sur sa gauche. Sursautant de plusieurs mètres il faillit lui aussi pousser un cri et percuta un meuble brisé. Le raffut lui fit encore plus peur et il se sentit idiot quand il s'aperçut que le mouvement qui l'avait effrayé n'était autre que son propre reflet dans un vieux miroir poussiéreux.

Frisk poussa un lourd soupire avant de poser une main squelettique sur sa poitrine par réflexe. Il ferma les yeux un moment, essayant de reprendre son calme, se rassurant mentalement avant de les rouvrir.

En face de lui apparut le spectre.

Frisk voulut crier, mais là encore, son cri resta coincé dans sa gorge.

Il resta là, face à ce spectre étrange, sans bouger. Ce dernier ne ressemblait en rien aux fantômes que Frisk avait déjà vus. Transparent à moitié, l'intérieur de son être brillait d'une faible couleur rouge presque noir. Ce qui semblait être ses yeux n'était qu'un voile lumineux de désespoir où l'on pouvait apercevoir plusieurs scènes, comme un vieux film. Frisk se sentit immédiatement mal en regardant dans ses yeux, comme si ces derniers n'étaient qu'un concentré d'émotion et de souvenirs oubliés.

Le spectre s'approcha un peu plus de Frisk, pleurant toujours sans avoir de bouche.

Frisk voulut s'écarter du spectre, mais ce dernier lui bloquait la route. Il avait peur, peur de cet être torturé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait partir et...

- ** _Partis... tous partis... seul... j'ai peur..._**

La voix brisée s'éleva du spectre sans qu'il ne l'eut prononcé. Comme au réveil d'un songe, Frisk se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Relevant son visage squelettique vers le spectre, Frisk remarqua quelque chose derrière lui... Dans le miroir se trouvait leur reflet à tous les deux.

Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre dans l'escalier et le couloir. Puis Toriel, Sans et Papyrus arrivèrent en courant suivi de Monster Kid.

-Frisk !

La femme et les frères squelette s'arrêtèrent net en voyant leur petit squelette, seule face à un étrange spectre.

-Il existe... murmurant Sans en marquant un temps d'arrêt.

Frisk pour sa part, n'avait même pas entendu les adultes l'appeler. Toute son attention était portée sur le miroir face à lui.

Dans le cadre miroitant se trouvait le reflet de Frisk squelette... et d'un _autre_.

Un humain.

Un humain au pull bleu avec des rayures violettes.

Un humain au même genre de visage que Frisk.

Un humain qui pleurait, là où aurait dû se tenir le spectre.

Frisk tourna son regard vers le spectre transparent. Et il regarda dans ses yeux...

-Frisk ! écarte-toi ! Cria Toriel et s'approchant de l'enfant pour le protéger.

Elle fit apparaître une boule de feu quand Papyrus s'interposa devant elle.

-Attends ! Regarde...

Toriel baissa la main, et à la lumière de sa boule d'énergie tous purent clairement voir Frisk s'approcher doucement du spectre volatile.

L'enfant leva une main squelettique vers l'apparition et la posa sur la tête irréelle.

Soudain, le spectre commença à briller. Sa lumière rouge intérieure se fit de plus en plus intense. Jusqu'à éclairer le couloir entier !

Sans posa une main sur les yeux de Monster Kid pour le protéger tandis que Toriel et Papyrus ne savait comment réagir.

-Frisk !

Le cri fut perdu dans les pleurs du spectre, s'intensifiant avant de changer. De se transformer en quelque chose de plus doux, plus beau.

La lumière entra à Frisk et fusionna avec lui. Une tornade de sentiments et de souvenirs s'imprima dans ses pupilles sans que l'enfant ne pût rien faire.

Puis le flot commença à s'atténuer, jusqu'à s'éteindre. La lumière s'éteignit et seul resta Frisk, allongé sur le sol et inconscient.

Toriel se précipita vers lui, le maintenant dans ses bras pour s'assurer que l'enfant n'avait rien de cassé.

-Frisk ?! Frisk, réponds-moi ! Tu vas bien ?

La main squelettique de Frisk se posa sur la fourrure de Toriel et l'enfant ouvrit les yeux. Alors que Toriel allait s'écarter pour permettre à Sans et Papyrus de récupérer leur frère, le visage de Frisk s'éclaira d'un tendre sourire. Un sourire que Toriel n'avait plus revu depuis des mois. Les petits doigts d'os s'accrochèrent aux poils comme jamais auparavant et Frisk répondit à la question de cette femme.

-Je vais bien, Maman.

* * *

Le père de Monster Kid laissa son fils sonner à la porte de la maison de Toriel. Ce fut Papyrus qui leur ouvrit quelques secondes après, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

-Vous êtes là ! Entrez, entrez ! On n'attendait plus que vous !

Kid se précipita dans le salon, sautant partout, excité comme une puce.

Sans s'approcha pour essayer de le calmer et aider son père à lui retirer son manteau et son écharpe dans laquelle il ne cessait de se prendre les pieds.

Toriel choisit ce moment-là pour arriver dans le salon, vêtu d'un tablier à fleurs jaunes et d'un immense sourire.

-Il est l'heure de passer à table ! Kid tu veux bien aller chercher Frisk ?

Monster Kid s'activa et monta l'escalier de la maison de Frisk et Toriel jusqu'à la chambre de son ami.

-Frisk ! Joyeux Noël !

Frisk se retourna, vêtu de son pull bleu et violet, un large sourire dessiné sur son petit crâne. Il attrapa la petite enveloppe rouge et verte qu'il venait de terminer et se précipita vers son ami.

-Joyeux Noël Kid ! Dit-il avant de suivre Kid jusqu'au salon.

Dans ce dernier ils mangèrent, jouèrent et plaisantèrent avant de finalement ouvrir les cadeaux. Tout ne fut que joie et amour. Quand vint le tour de Toriel d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, elle commença par cette petite enveloppe rouge et verte où était écrit son nom. À l'intérieur se trouvait un dessin. Un magnifique dessin représentant "grand frère Sans" et "Grand frère Papyrus" devant leur maison, à côté de la maison de Toriel. Et devant cette maison, se trouvait Frisk, tout souriant, tenant la main de Toriel. De "Maman Toriel".

La femme eu les larmes aux yeux devant le dessin de son fils, elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Quant à Frisk, il enfuie son visage dans la douce fourrure, remerciant le père Noël de lui avoir rendu ses souvenirs. Aujourd'hui était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Car aujourd'hui, il avait enfin retrouvé sa famille. Et sa maison.

Frisk était de retour chez lui.

* * *

 **Good Ending.**

 **Joyeux Noël.**


End file.
